1. Field
Embodiments relate to a washing machine having a structure which fixes and supports a hose or a wire in the washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine is an apparatus to wash laundry using electricity, and generally includes a tub to store wash water, a spin basket rotatably installed in the tub, a pulsator rotatably installed on the bottom of the spin basket, and a motor to rotate the spin basket and the pulsator.
When the motor rotates the spin basket and the pulsator under the condition that laundry and wash water are placed within the spin basket, the pulsator agitates the laundry placed in the spin basket together with the wash water, thereby removing dust from the laundry.
In general, a hose serving as a path to supply, drain and circulate the wash water and an electric wire to connect a control device controlling the operation of the washing machine and electric components controlled by the control device are used in the washing machine. A structure or component to prevent the hose or wire from interfering with devices in the washing machine is required.